


Always

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 13 - "Who did this?"





	Always

"Who did this?" Finn asked, looking at Rey's face.

"Just some First Order guy who got too close," Rey answered. It had been a careless mistake of hers, one she wouldn't repeat.

"Do you need anything for it? I'm sure if you went to the medical center-

"Finn, don't worry, I'm fine," Rey cut in. It was just a scratch, there was no need to show that much concern.

"I always worry, Rey."

"I know," Rey smiled at him. "And I appreciate that, I do. It just wasn't anything big this time," Rey stopped for a moment. "but thank you."


End file.
